


Bid My Blood To Run

by Opossums



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: Спойлеры к "Капитель 60: Убегай". Всего лишь одна из многих идей касаемо того, что могло бы быть в следующей главе с учетом недавнего замешательства.





	Bid My Blood To Run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bid My Blood To Run](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366324) by Literapture. 



Мягко падал снег, на его немигающие глаза, на крепко сцепленные руки, не тая на коже, не дававшей живого тепла. Хлопья собирались в мелких складках черной материи плаща, создавая узор из волн и впадин, повторяя складки материи. Он пытался сфокусироваться на узорах белого на черном, но пустая тишина зимы давила на него, не принося облегчения от вышедших из-под контроля мучительных мыслей.

Фрау закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь остановить картинки, снова и снова повторяющиеся у него в голове, пытаясь остановить постоянный спор с самим собой, пытаясь _остановиться._

Он помнит как этой ночью, немногим раньше, убивал женщину, варса. Дрожь и удовлетворение от охоты. Потом – вкус ее души: горький, кислый, гнилой.

Потом он помнит Тейто.

_Более вкусную душу…_

Он вышел из боковых дверей, из комнаты, которая пропахла кровью и смертью. Похоже, именно там варс держал свою добычу. Бесчисленные путешественники, соблазнённые, пойманные и съеденные.

_Так вот где ты был…_

Фрау стало плохо, когда он сквозь завесу крови и темноты вспоминал, снова и снова. Часть него помнила облегчение, которое он испытал; облегчение и предвкушение изысканного вкуса красивой души, которая была сейчас перед ним. После столь долгого потребления только гнилых и загнивающих душ, наконец-то… 

_Я искал тебя…_

А потом – Тейто под ним, на его лице отражается боль, руки слабо цепляются за руку Фрау на его горле, в то время как другую руку Фрау погружает глубоко в грудь Тейто, хватая его душу.

Фрау прижимает ладони к векам.

_Ты пытался его убить_.

Страх Тейто, когда Фрау отшатнулся. Его била крупная дрожь, глаза широко распахнуты в замешательстве, _в ужасе_.

_С тобой он не в безопасности. Он никогда не был в безопасности рядом с тобой. Ты знал это._

Фрау позволил себе думать, надеяться, что кого-то это заботило. Что для кого-то будет в этом смысл.

_Ты едва ли человек. Кто о тебе позаботится? Кто мог бы заботиться?_

Теперь, все шансы на это потеряны.

_Что я могу сделать?_

Ему нужно идти. Если он останется здесь, и его заметет ночью снегом, это ничего не решит.

_Уйти._

Но ошейник. Через два дня он взорвется.

_Уйти._

Фрау опустил руки в снег. Холод добрался до мокрых пятен на рукавах. Он хотел бы, чтобы это что-то изменило; он хотел, чтобы холод имел для него значение.

_Я не могу._

Он сжимает кулаки, комкая снег между пальцами.

_Ты навредишь ему._

Иголки льда впиваются в кожу ладоней. Фрау сильнее сжимает кулак.

_Я подвергну его опасности._

Мелкие капли крови выступают на суставах его пальцев, окрашивая снег бледно-красным.

_«Если он поймёт кто ты на самом деле, как думаешь, что он будет чувствовать?»_

Выражение лица Тейто…

_Я не могу подвергать его опасности._

Страх.

_«Фрау, у меня к тебе просьба»._

Замешательство.

_Уйти._

Он должен уйти.

_«Не отпускай руку Тейто»._

– Фрау?

Фрау замер, его руки были в снегу и крови. Он не повернулся и когда услышал, как хрустит снег под ногами Тейто, который подходил к нему и с легким вздохом опустился рядом, прижимаясь своей маленькой спиной к Фрау. Сразу вспомнился похожий момент, когда они молча смотрели на снег, окруженные подобной тишиной.

Фрау вздохнул.

– Не стоило тебе сюда приходить, пацан, – его холодное дыхание не замирало клубочком пара в холодном воздухе, как у Тейто. Наоборот, крохотные хлопья снега воспользовались возможностью потанцевать и покружиться в быстром потоке, прежде чем продолжить свой путь к земле.

Тейто немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, но не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы уйти. Не то чтобы Фрау этого действительно ждал.

– Раньше, – тихо начал Тейто. – Это был не ты. Не настоящий ты, по крайней мере.

_Более вкусная душа…_

Фрау закрыл глаза и нахмурился.

– Ты не можешь знать наверняка, малец, – хрипло прошептал он.

– Это был не ты, – повторил Тейто, на этот раз тише, но увереннее.

_Вкусная душа…_

Фрау почувствовал небольшой островок тепла, когда Тейто повернул голову так, что его щека слегка касалась его бока.

– Потому что я доверяю тебе, Фрау.

Фрау не ответил, оставляя слова висеть в зимнем воздухе, боясь, что они могут сломаться, как тонкий лед, и сломанными полететь на землю вместе с хлопьями снега.

Снег всё падал в ночи, пока раннее солнце не подползло к горизонту.


End file.
